


Matching Set

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nudity, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The Kings of Nohr and Hoshido exchange jewelry





	Matching Set

Xander sat naked on the floor, his legs crossed and bound. His arms were bound behind his back, bent just so to avoid any discomfort. A silken cloth was tied over his eyes, leaving him in the darkness as he waited.

A warm hand cupped his cheek and he let out a sigh, leaning into the touch. “Ryoma…” he murmured.

“Are you sure you want to do this, King of Nohr?” Ryoma asked, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He smiled when Xander nodded, chuckling to himself. “I knew you would say that,” he hummed. He ran his thumb over Xander’s bottom lip and he smiled in approval when the Nohrian opened his mouth, sucking on the end of his thumb. “Then let us not waste time,” he said.

Xander let out a soft nod as Ryoma removed his hand from him, leaving him cold again. He waited patiently, sharp ears listening for the king of Hoshido. He perked up when he heard him approach again, a smile on his lips as Ryoma knelt down in front of him.

“You always look beautiful like this,” Ryoma noted, reaching out to run a hand over Xander’s chest. He teased his thumb over his left nipple, bringing it into hardness. “Your body always reacts so quickly to my touch,” he murmured.

“It’s because you know how to touch me,” Xander reminded him.

He laughed softly, “indeed?”

“Indeed.”

He nodded at that, preparing his tools once he was certain the Nohrian’s nipple was hard enough. “I will do this quickly,” he promised him.

“I trust you.”

“I know you do.” The piercing needle was used swiftly on the nipple, moving through sensitive and pink flesh. Ryoma moved quickly, replacing it with a metal barbel piercing. On one end there was a red ball and on the other white, the colors of Hoshido. He cleaned the piercing with some water and medicinal herbs and then removed Xander’s blindfold, kissing him.

Xander looked down at himself once their lips parted, smiling at the sight of his new decoration. “It’s beautiful,” he whispered.

“And now we match,” Ryoma agreed, allowing his robe to slide down his shoulders. His own left nipple was also pierced, balls of black and purple on either side for the Nohrian colors.

They kissed once more. Ryoma reached down, stroking Xander lazily into hardness. “Now let’s reward you for doing so well…”


End file.
